Guardian Space Command
Guardian Space Command mission statement Guardian Space Command is a Military Organization based on the moon Nerit over Ossus. They are part of the Guardian Defense initiative started by Arhiia Concordia http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/Arhiia_Concordia to see to it that all lightsided factions and planets are protected at all costs. History To answer this call the forces, formerly under the New Republic http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/New_Republic, decided to form up their own command and join into this initiative and thus purchased the moon Nerit above the planet Ossus as it was secluded and offered a perfect staging area for their operations as no citizens resided on the planet. They were of the most highly trained as they had seen a myriad of great/not so great battles and had fought all over the Galaxy. From Haruun Ka, to Ruusan, on to Coruscant and a myriad in between, they had skills that most in the Galaxy lacked and were commanded by some of the greatest leaders of their time. To this they were also affiliated with the Guardian Jedi Order which was part of the Guardian Defense Initiative. They had great respect for their Jedi counterparts, though still were a little weary of the whole Force thing but just as well they knew those powers could get them out of near any jam and thus they were much more at ease when accompanied by Jedi. Military Structure 498 Commandos in Duracrete Assault Trooper Armorhttp://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1323&t=10224 into 83 combat squads of 6 soldiers each Typical makeup of a squad of GSOCF (Guardian Special Operations Capable Forces) Commando class 1 with a Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Shotgun and D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with explosives and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a PLX-4 missile launcher D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 4,992 Elite in Duracrete Trooper Armor http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1323&t=10240 into 416 combat squads of 12 soldiers each 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a PLX-4 missile launcher and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a C4-CZN ion field gun and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 Plasma Caster and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 F-Web Repeating Blaster and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 F-Web Repeating Blaster and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 V-6d Mortar launcher and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 50,000 Regulars in Phase II Clone Trooper Armor http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Phase_II_clone_trooper_armor into 2,500 combat squads of 20 soldiers each 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Mobile Mortar Launcher and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Mobile Mortar Launcher and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Shotgun and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Shotgun and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol Weapons in use by the forces PLX-4 missile launcher http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/PLX-4_missile_launcher Various Grenades http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Grenades Z-6 rotary blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Z-6_rotary_blaster_cannon Shotgun http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shotgun F-Web Repeating Blaster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/F-Web_Repeating_Blaster MobileMortar-3 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MobileMortar-3 C4-CZN ion field gun http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/C4-CZN_ion_field_gun Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=12272 G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=10375 D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=10373 Plasma caster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_caster V-6d Mortar launcher http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/V-6d_mortar_launcher Other items in use by forces Medpack http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Medpack Combat de-ionizer http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Combat_de-ionizer Combat vehicles 300 -Duracrete Assault Tanks http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=6849 Medium Class 300 -Duracrete Jedi Assault Transports http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8786 Heavy Class 600 -Duracrete Light Assault Tanks http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8023 Light Class 300 -Rebel combat speeders (Heavier version) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_combat_speeder Light Class 100 -BARC-2 speeders http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/BARC-2_speeder Light Class 250 - AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/AV-7_Antivehicle_Cannon Light Class 1250 Space Fleet 1 Duracrete Guardian Battleship http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=12249 3 Neoteric Victory-Class Star Destroyers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=11897 6 Hammerhead Legacy Cruisers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=9793 9 Duracrete Guardian Freighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1192&t=12450 30 Brute Assaul Fighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=9746 42 Duracrete X-8 X-Wings http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=11541 thumb|600px|right